


Dean VS The Sea Creature

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not even going to attempt to summarize this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean VS The Sea Creature

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine**

**++++++++++**

Dean dragged the sea serpent onto the beach. Yeah, she looked friendly enough, but he knew better. In reality she was a siren, luring men to their deaths with her seductive songs. 

"I'm a mermaid," she insisted.

"Prove it," he insisted. "Which one's the best? If you answer correctly, you get to live."

She eyed the items and finally looked up at him. "That one."

"Wrong answer," Dean smirked and pumped her full of rock salt. 

"How did you know?" she gasped out.

"Ask any mermaid you happen to see, what's the best tuna? Chicken-Of-The-Sea, you stupid bitch. Not Star-Kist."

**FIN**


End file.
